No title yet Part 1
by Alice Maria1
Summary: A young prince is thinking about escaping his solitude. Will he do it? Looking for friendship, and even romance?


The prince looked over the still city under the night sky on his granite balcony, the flaps on his coat waving in the breeze slightly. He was resting his head on the railing; he felt there was something missing in his life. This prince's name Joseph. He was kept in this luxurious castle, but in almost complete isolation. He was able to have access to the courtyard and the nearby private pasture where he would practice his knife throwing and sword fighting. He sighed and muttered to himself, "I want to go and find someone, anyone, it doesn't matter if a lover, I just want a friend." He walked off his balcony to check on his parents, whom were sound asleep. He then returned to his room to put on his pajamas.

He woke up tired, with bags under his eyes. As he left his room, he took a warm cloth from the maid, who was standing by the corridor, across the hall from Joseph's room. "Thank you very much." He whispered under his breath, wiping his face on it, then returning it to her. He then went to the dining area, where his mother and father were sitting at the dining table, he sat next to his mother, whom said to Joseph, "good morning, son. How did you sleep last night?" Joseph replied with a sleepy smile, showing a thumbs up to his parents. The Queen frowned, "What have I said about simple gestures? It doesn't fit your reputation as a prince." She patted the chair next to her. "We are having your favorite, eggs, Polish sausage, and toast." Joseph smiled and sat next to his mother, the sleepy smile still on his face. "Thank you," he said quietly, taking some eggs.

The King piped up, breaking the silence. "So, Joseph, how is your practice with your flute?" Joseph rubbed his face with his hands, sighing, remembering back when he was forced to play the flute by his parents. "Great, I have mastered 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.'" The father stroked his beard a little, pondering the progress of his son. "Wonderful son, now work on 'The Nutcracker'" Joseph sighed while taking a small bite of his eggs. When breakfast came to an end, he went out to practice his knife throwing in the courtyard, thinking to himself, _I need to escape, but how and when? The castle is heavily guarded at night. This will be difficult, what should I do? What should I carry with me? I must find-…_ His mind then came to a halt when he heard someone yell his name from a distance, "Joseph! It's nice to see you again!" He looked over to see a slender red-head teenage girl running his way, wearing a green crew t-shirt and light blue jean overalls.

This energetic young lady's name is Hunter, Joseph and Hunter have been best friends since childhood. The royal family having babysat her is the past, Joseph and Hunter became close friends over the years, the king and queen allowed her to visit whenever she wished. Her short, curly hair and her emerald eyes show her fiery and energetic personality. She has kept the energy while growing up.

Joseph looked up and smiled a little bit, pausing his knife throwing to greet Hunter. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Joseph dropping his knives, falling on his back, being tightly embraced by his friend. "Too long!" She responded, picking herself up and puts one hand on her hip and one reaching out to the prince. "How's life? Did you go on adventures while I was out and about? I see you're doing awesome at your knife throwing, as usual!" In response, Joseph chuckled, "Thank you, Hunter." His voice then turned a bit quiet. "I am planning on going on a secret adventure. Not even mother and father know." Joseph said, grinning to Hunter. Hunter's jaw dropped as she put her hands on her cheeks, "No way! That's like, not allowed from what I heard!" Joseph hushed Hunter, by putting a finger to her lips, and one to his lips. "Hush now, it's just a secret between us. Okay?" Hunter nodded a very energetic nod. She responded with a loud whisper. "Can I go too? Pleeaase?" Joseph gave a slight sad face while tussling her hair, "No, I'm sorry, it will be too dangerous for you. You are going to have to stay here and watch over mother and father. Okay?"

Hunter gave a loud frustrated sigh, frowning. "It won't be any fun, but I can do that. When will you be leaving?"

"Soon, I don't quite know yet. I will find out how to let you know when I leave, it will be quiet though, okay? Thank you very much, Hunter for helping me." He gave a soft smile. Hunter gave her usual toothy smile giving a big thumbs up, "you got it, princey!" Joseph facepalmed in response. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Hunter put her hand back on her hip, her toothy grin.

"Hunter, it's time to go get papa from the farmer's market!" Hunter turned her head toward where her mother was standing by the gate to the court yard. "Okay mom!" She got up and started to bolt over to her mother, her arm reaching back, waving to her close friend, "Bye Joseph! See you whenever!" Joseph gave a gentle smile and waved, watching his friend shrink into the distance.

Joseph looked over the courtyard, his thoughts returning to his mind. _I must escape the solitude_.

[tbc]


End file.
